


Of love and fangs

by Galaxy_Raven



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Raven/pseuds/Galaxy_Raven
Summary: Just an idea I've had rattling around for a while, fluffy and fun. (happens sometime between book 2 and 3)
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Of love and fangs

It was a pleasantly warm day and a rare moment of peace. I was relaxing on the sofa, book in hand, lemonade close by, and Nate resting his head on my lap, his own book raised above his face.

He was proving to be a distraction, or well, his hair was, my fingers kept finding their way to his dark waves, like a siren call.

Nate made a noise, a contented thing. “I’ve tried to read this same page for the last 10 minutes, Corvus.” He closed his eyes and leaned back into my hand.

I felt the touch of heat to my face, but it couldn’t keep my smug satisfaction from showing. When Nate opened his eyes again, he had that mischievous look. He sat up and before I could protest the loss, he held my hand, and whispered right into my ear, “Should I return the attention?”

Blush now fully realized, I met his too damn charming eyes and nodded, his fingers already caressing the side of my face, drawing us even closer, and then-

“Why do you have fangs!?”

The sudden screeching question broke the moment. I automatically leaned away from Nate, though he just looked annoyed.

We had forgotten Farah was in the other room.

The vampire in question was now right in front of us, holding my high school yearbook. She was fascinated by my earlier life, asking questions and wanting to understand more about the human experience.

Farah pushed the book in front of me.

“Why do you have FANGS!?” She was vibrating with excitement. I looked, and yes, it was a close up from when my friends and I dressed up as Twilight characters Freshman year. I went as Alice, so with a short red wig, glittering, pale makeup, and…fake fangs. I had forgotten about that.

“Oh, well, it was a costume.” I said sheepishly.

“Of?” Farah prompted, Nate was now also looking curiously at the offending photo.

“Of me as a vampire from Twilight.” I clarified.

Farah’s golden eyes went wide, her glee bubbling over. We had watched the Twilight films together and she thought they were hilarious. I was starting to question that particular decision…

“I knew it! I have to show Adam and Morgan!” She squealed.

“Wait, what, no!” I scrambled up from my seat, reaching for her, but she was already gone, her super speed infinitely faster than my protests.

I stood there, frozen for a moment, as the reality set in.

Nate joined me, his hand resting on my arm, “Are you okay?”

I turned to him. “Farah is going to try to explain Twilight to Adam.”

And then I doubled over laughing.

After a time, who knows how long, I pulled myself together. Just imagining Adam’s reaction!

My laughs died off completely when I saw Nate’s face.

It was…fondness, contentment…maybe love? The thought made my heart skip. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

He stepped closer, hand cupping my face. “I love when you laugh. It is a beautiful, joyous sound and I could listen to it all day.”

I sucked in a breath, blinking fast, then I answered him with a slow happy smile. “I’ll have to laugh around you more often then.”

“Please do.” He said, before dipping down for a kiss.

I responded in kind. All sweetness and requited longing and quiet passion. 

I would never grow tired of kissing Nate. Not for as long as I lived. 


End file.
